1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an additive for an irrigation solution or a surgical solution for the anterior and posterior chamber of the eye. The additive can also be used in other solutions, such as corneal preservation medium, for other surgical or medical applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two intraocular irrigation solutions commonly being used in ophthalmic surgeries. These two irrigation solutions are balanced salt solution and BSS Plus. BSS is a balanced salt solution that incorporates a sodium citrate and sodium acetate buffering system. BSS Plus consists of a balanced salt solution with a bicarbonate buffering system, with glucose added as an additional osmotic agent and energy source. An additional component, oxidized glutathione, is reduced by the ocular cells and serves as an anti-oxidant. In addition, Lactated Ringers Solution is used when BSS and BSS Plus are not available.